


New Start

by DaFishi



Series: Cheat [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Azula (Avatar), Threats, Threats of Violence, Which is ironic, huh, no beta we die like jet, since jet is alive in this, wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko isn’t sure of many things.What his future holds, how to move on from a break up.The one thing he does know though?Katara is never going to be allowed in a Walmart again.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Cheat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102397
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104
Collections: Non-Canon Ship Fics of AtLA





	New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hello_darkness_my_old_friend_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_darkness_my_old_friend_27/gifts).



> This was entertaining
> 
> But I don’t know anyone that got banned from a Walmart
> 
> For those of you that don’t know, I actually do know someone that a part of a gang
> 
> Because of salsa
> 
> Weird story
> 
> THIS IS FOR hellodarknessmyold friend
> 
> The gift tag thing is being a little shit

“HE WHAT?”

In a moment of hysterical panic, Zuko can almost see the smoke coming out of Azula’s ear and nose like a cartoon.

“He cheated on you with the bitch, Suki? I knew she was a fucking whore,” Azula snarls, absolutely seething.

“Azula, don’t say-” Zuko tries only to be cut off.

“Right? I saw her and Sokka together and kneed Sokka in the balls and broke Suki’s nose. Now I’m banned from Walmart,” Katara sulks.

“Oh yeah,” Toph cackled. “That was fucking hilarious.”

“It really wasn’t,” Zuko disagrees.

“You were there?” Azula demands.

“I told him we were breaking up. You know, just to be clear,” Zuko says.

“And then he got asked out by Jet,” Aang chimes in.

“Who?” Azula asks.

“Can you all shut up and stop pissing her off more?” Zuko hisses to his friends.

“Never,” Katara vows.

“Why?” Toph asks.

“How ‘bout no?” Aang says, grinning.

Zuko is about to argue when he realizes something. “Wait, Azula you know Jet.”

“I do?” Azula asks.

“She does?” Toph, Katara, and Aang echo.

“Yeah! He was the guy that drove me home when my car broke down,” Zuko reminds.

Realization dawns on Azula’s face. “That one! I liked that one.”

Zuko laughs. “Yeah. Me too.”

***

10 years later  
“Izumi!” Zuko says, shock written all over his face.

Jet would be mad but the comical horror on Izumi’s face and the shock on Zuko’s is hilarious.

He bursts into laughter and Izumi can’t help but giggle.

5 years old and she was as chaotic as Jet.

Nurture wins this round, Zuko thinks.

He glares at his husband.

“If this is so funny, you and Izumi can spend tomorrow repainting the wall,” Zuko says.

He points to the entire hallway wall covered in art at any part that could be reached by a tiny five year old.

“I’m sorry,” Jet apologizes to his husband but he’s still laughing.

Zuko tries to keep a straight face, really, he does, but he ends up laughing anyways.

Spirits, he loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
